Something called Love
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: A very confused jester, a Khajiit, and an unhappy writer. M for obvious reasons. Review if you hate or like it. I need feedback, pleaseeeeee.


_**Well here it is, my own little bit of Cicero.**_

_**It's M for obvious reasons like sex and mild violence. Nothing too crazy, and I might think of continuing this if i get enough reviews or views.**_

_**So just have some fun. ;3**_

* * *

Cicero has been visiting Solitude for at least a year now. He's sipping at some tea in the patio of Proudspire Manor, where his current companion has kept him company for all this time.(Between going over to tend to the Night Mother of course) She has been called the Dragonborn, Hero of Skyrim, slayer of dragons, but few know her real life within the Dark Brotherhood. If they knew, she was not only a part of it, but their Listener; she would surely be slain despite her heroic efforts to all of Skyrim. She keeps mostly to herself, Cicero giving her all the company she needs, whether she likes it or not.

You wouldn't be able to tell Cicero's insanity where he is now, calmly reading, barely looking up from his pages. Then a familiar click rings through the house, and he's up. He slides down the rails of the stairs, and bolting into the main area of the huge home, to see that the so called 'Dragonborn' is back from wherever she's been. No one had expected it to be a Khajiit, or any beast folk to be perfectly honest.

When people talk of heroes, you don't think a thieving cat or murderous lizard. But that's just how it happened. She has two earrings in her left ear, which jingles softly against each other when she flicks her ears back. She's mostly white, but the rest of her is what you'd call calico in appearance. Possibly from the cold she has poofed up, making her look a bit chubby. Cicero nearly tackles his friend, only to have her move out of the way. He stumbles, catching himself on a nearby wall.

She is currently looking through her journal, sorting through the information she has recently received. "Heheheheh! Caught up in work again are we?" She only grunts, heading to her bedroom. Cicero follows. Up two flights of stairs and they make it, she opens the door, setting her journal on the dresser before sitting on the edge of her bed. "Cicero thinks we should go exploring, or maybe-heheh- maybe go _hunting_?" He giggles.

She doesn't say anything; she just pulls her boots off, along with her armor. Cicero was kind of like a pet to her; he rarely had anything interesting to say, and followed her incessantly. She cares not what he sees and is usually found getting dressed while he's around. She puts on a dark shirt and pants, more comfortable than the leather armor she wears so often. Except those thoughts were lies... and she knew it..

He was awfully quiet today, she notices as she slips some gold trimmed shoes. "What's wrong?" She asks, turning to see him quietly standing there. He looks up from whatever he was looking at. "Cicero was just thinking is all." He tugs at his hands and shifts weirdly. She's half expecting him to break out in a dance, but he's just fidgeting. "But that's all over now! Cicero is now ready to go places! Yes! Hehehehe!" He perks up a bit after that, but the hero is convinced it's fake.

Instead of prying, she just empties her bag into a nearby chest, and slips it on her back. "At any rate, today we're going into the market to buy some groceries." She reminds him. Cicero again is quiet, and instead of asking "what's the matter?" she leads him outside.

Once they are outside and in the crowds, he regains his normal act of commenting on every little thing he sees. "Oh looks like that tree is ill! Heh!" "Oh my! Are those carrots?! Cicero LOVES carrots!" "Can Cicero play too?" "Look! Look! Heeeeee! They're—" She suddenly stops him, pressing a finger to her lips. "Shush! Cicero, or I will be tempted to leave you home next time!" He seems take aback from this, and whines, loudly. "Fine! Cicero will just _leave_ since Cicero isn't wanted!" He suddenly cries, running off before the Dragonborn can do anything.

She stands there for a moment trying to process what happened. "What?" She says aloud, finding there were quite a few people staring at her, or glaring. What'd she do? She sighs, and just continues to gather her food, before heading back home.

She opened the front door slowly, a loud creaaaaak echoed through the house. She was not greeted by her hyperactive companion, nor could she find him. "Cicero?" She calls for him, peaking in his room, which hasn't been touched since they left.

She checks all the cabinets, remembering him to hide and try to startle her. Nothing. He just wasn't here. She sets her bag of food in the kitchen and sets off to the stables, knowing quite possibly where he may be.

She puts on her boots, her Dark Brotherhood armor, a couple of sleeping potions to help catch the fool, and a dagger. She puts on a coat, hiding her armor before actually leaving for the stables. Having to turn around and march right back. Her spotted horse neighs at Shadowmere, who she won't be using for this trip. Mitch looks like he's sneering at Shadowmere, who just walks away. She was just used earlier today, and the hero didn't want to tire her out. So the Dragonborn takes off down the road, heading for the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

An hour or so later she's only just made it to Morthal, and decides resting would be a good option. I he's heading to Dawnstar, he has to pass through here, at least she hopes he does, the mountains are dangerous, and traveling through the Sea of ghosts would certainly not be an option. She doesn't put it past him though.

She starts to ask around, asking if anyone has seen him. To her relief some have, and say he headed down the road, didn't even stop. Screw the resting, she decides, and rushes down the main road. Mitch seems to be a bit tired, but she keeps him going. She casts her night eye magic, now getting dark. She calls for him. "**_Cicero!_**" But she gets no reply.

Little does she know she passed right by him. He hides in the trees, watching her closely. He feels a bit at ease that she didn't just forget about him, that he's not just some tool. But he can't be entirely certain. _Let's just see how long she'll search for me._

She whines, probably having been too late, and moves back into the city. Skyrim nights were freezing, and she didn't think to bring camping equipment, she'll have to start searching again tomorrow.

Early the next morning, she started heading towards Dawnstar immediately. She gallops down the road, asking about Cicero to anyone she sees coming her way. So far, nothing. The way to Dawnstar only took 3-4 hours, and the sanctuary was just right there. Cicero was following close behind, but far enough away that he wasn't to be seen.

She could see the entrance, and soon rushes over. She touches the door which asks in a hissing voice. "What is life's greatest illusion?" She responds. "Innocence, my brother." The door shutter's open, walking into the main room, but is grabbed by the wrist. She jumps, looking behind her. Cicero. He walks inside, but doesn't let go. For a few moments she doesn't have anything to say, but that ends quickly. "Are you ok?!" She checks him for any cuts or bruises, and gladly doesn't see anything to worry about.

"Why did you leave like that?" She asks, concern settled in her eyes. He doesn't say anything, which again, was weird for the jester. He opens his mouth to speak, but bites his lip instead. "Cicero?" She squeezes his arm.

He finally looks like he's going to speak. "You… Do not feel as Cicero does…" His voice was low, very uncharacteristic of him. He clears his throat. "What are you talking about?" The hero asks. He coughs, scratching his arm, suddenly pulling away from her.

"It's nothing! Cicero apologizes for leaving!" With that he moves to the other side of the room. She frowns. "No, tell me, what's bothering you?" She follows him, but every time she gets close he moves away.

"Cicero says it's nothing!"

"Well Cicero is lying! So you better tell me the truth!"

"No!"

"**_Cicero_**!"

"_No! No no no __**NO**_!" She has him cornered, and is getting closer causing him to act frantically, throwing a plate at her, which she dodges.

"Just tell me for the love of _Sithis_!" She pleads. Much to her surprise he pulls her in this time. She yelps as he hugs her, this being a very unusual sensation, having no actual friends, and her 'family' was a horde of murderers. Physical contact, even with Cicero was weird. He was often trying to convey his feelings through hugs or other loving physical contact, especially in the past month, but she'd avoid all his pursuits. Maybe that's all he wanted?

She was getting weirded out when he just kept going and didn't let go. "Cicero." He doesn't move. "You can let go now." She growls, struggling against him, but he just squeezes her back. "See…? Cicero is the only one who feels like this… poor Cicero…" He lets go of her, but it feels weird, like it's too soon, and she misses it.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong…" She sighs. The jester looks up. "Cicero has! He's tried and tried he has!" His voice cracks. "Cicero has no words for it!" She furrows her brows together, trying to figure this out. "Friendship?" She offers. "**_No_**! Yes? Cicero doesn't know!"

At the edges of her sights she saw the glimpse of silvery metal. Before she could stop him, he shoves her against the wall, giggling which made her feel uneasy. The dagger he had hidden is pressed against her throat, enough so that small drops of blood leak out onto the blade. He cackles, not sure exactly what he's doing himself, but just continues. The hand with the knife stays put as another hand roughly grabs her waist, his nails digging into her flesh.

She'd gasp, but even breathing right now was dangerous. He gets closer, pressing up against her. He bites her shoulder, certainly drawing blood. It was a strange sensation, her having fur, but it was so soft, and he wanted to just melt in it. He gives her a swift and sudden punch to her abdomen, making her lunge forward in pain. He releases the knife and lets her fall to her side. The Khajiit clings to her bruised belly, her ears flat against her head.

She shudders in pain, and he goes on his knees and looms over her, yanking her face to look at him. "Cicero has tried _so_ hard, it hurts his feelings." Where was everybody else? Why is it the one day she needed their assistance, they were always gone? She suddenly gasps, his hand squeezing her thigh in a most unpleasant and painful way. He drags his nails down her leg, removing her armor slowly, ripping it to shreds.

He was strong, despite his comments about how he wasn't what he used to be, if that was in fact true, she was afraid what he was like. The leathery armor seemed to prove to be nothing to him, barely even a challenge to rip it slowly off her body. She had scrape marks all over her body by the time he was finished, yet they were covered up by her fur.

The girl growls when he starts to go soft, brushing his hand down her belly. It was bruising, but her pain could not be seen, and he enjoyed that. "You've hurt Cicero, cared for Cicero," He chuckles. She tries to pull away but he moves in and places his lips on hers, which catches her by surprise. It suddenly clicked for her, what feelings he was having, and how dangerous they were.

Something about his actions from then on were less painful, though he was rough, really trying to make her bleed all over his hands, it was obvious he wanted her alive. It made her shudder to think about his possible plans for her, but for now he was just guessing, prodding, clawing, biting, kissing, and it seemed that's all he knew to do, or he was just holding back.

The grinding against her body was enough proof, the poking member painfully obvious. She starts doing something even she didn't expect; She reaches down to his pants, pushing them open. He sighs squeezing himself close to her, biting the side of one of her breasts. She yelps, grabbing his dick suddenly, making him shudder in pleasure.

She squeezes it tightly, still trying to endure the pain, which only made this act more exciting. She massages the prick with unsure strokes. She often looks up at him to see if she was doing it right, but he never complains, only continues to abuse her body. He kisses her once more, softening again. She was sensing a pattern, he'd be rough, then calm down to love her, and then get riled up again.

His member is suddenly pulled away from her grip, and it seems like he's looking for her. He pokes at her entrance experimentally before pushing inside. The sudden new connection makes her bite his lower lip, making blood trickle and splatter on her face and chest. He pulls his face from her, and looks down at her, admiring his work, her fresh wounds he could tend to later, her blood, his blood, their new lock. It hurts, but only for a bit, but enough to reduce her to tears.

He's seen her before, bare, vulnerable, something nobody else has seen, but now it's different, now that he's gotten her, forced her to accept him. It feels like a success, a triumph nobody else could accomplish. He moves down to wipe at her eyes, the softness surprises her.

"Cicero.." He thinks about what to say first, which is uncommon for him. "Cicero… Cicero…He…" She senses his struggle, but more importantly, her need, that itch he's built up in her and it refusing to scratch. She's panting, sore, and tired from the struggle, and is just waiting for her fate. He suddenly laughs that laugh of his, a sort of mix between a shriek and a chuckle. He covers his face. "Heeheehee! Cicero! Cicero loves you!"

That was… that...The words didn't sink in for a while, but as he sat there, connected to her, she started to realize the actual meaning of those words. "Wh-What!" She yelps, and he laughs, and hugs the Khajiit. He's giggling uncontrollably now, but this doesn't stop him from continuing, as he pulls out of her, only to push back in.

He goes on like this for a few minutes, but its slow, and painful, and he just wasn't going anywhere with it. He begins making more shallow strokes, causing her to grunt, moan, helping him move closer to his goal. She was starting to get frustrated with him, if he didn't pick up the pace...Surprisingly, he was being gentle all through this, only licking her neck, which one would thing was weird, with the fur, but he was enjoying it, because it was her.

And maybe it was because her fur didn't fall out and stay on his tongue, so he moved up her throat, close, so close. He kisses her, this time sliding his tongue past her lips, her surprise made her bite him. He endured it, and teased her tongue, which was slowly warming up to him. It was what you'd expect from a cat's tongue, hooked, scratching against his own.

He stays there, bleeding in her mouth, thrusting inside her, making her moan involuntarily. His hands slide up her chest, feeling each rib, settling on her soft breasts. She flinches, feeling him brush up on the bite mark from earlier. He pulls his head from her. "Heee…heheheheh! Cicero likes you heeheehee!" He laughs, squeezing her breasts, making her squeak in pain. Something erupts from her throat, a sort of rumble, it took her a moment to realize she was purring, but she didn't stop it. The vibrations make her feel good, better than she was.

It was over sooner than she expected, he pushes far into her, a growl falls out of his mouth, and she can feel the stream of hot fluids fill her. A half a second later, she joined him in that buzz of pleasure that washed over her.

He doesn't move after that, and just lays there. She finds that she can move now, no longer being shoved back down by him. She hears giggles that weren't his from the other room. It was from what she could see Babette and Nazir, have probably been standing there the entire time. "You guys are **_horrid_**!" She whines, stealing the half awake jester's shirt, using it to cover herself up. Thankfully it wore like a dress, covering a lot of her body. She pulls away from him a _shcliiick_ could be heard, and she can feel embarrassment creep up on her cheeks as some of his fluids leak out of her.

Thankfully, all they could see was the shock on her face, thanks to her fur. She looks to run off, but the jester takes a hold of her, hugging her waist. "Hee…heee… Cicero loves you…hee.." His laughs sounded tired.

It was a long ride home, she was so close to just leaving him there, but he followed her as always. She had to find some pants of some sort, which when she found them, they were ratty and old. Unsurprising to her, Cicero always had another pair of clothes, and was perfectly clothed once more. He clung to her as they rode home, which made her want to shove him off.

She wanted to punch him in the face until his face was crushed, tear open his chest as he screamed and—they made it to the gates. She ties up Mitch in the stables, giving a coin to the owner of the stable, and heads to her home. She opens the door, heading inside, with Cicero following closely behind. She lights her lamp, having been dark when she got there. It was hung near the door for convenience.

Cicero yawns, trudging along. She quickly heads up stairs, shutting the door behind her, cursing that she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. He's knocking on her door, but she won't open up. She knows he won't let her sleep till she opens the door. Like a whiny puppy.

She sighs, waiting a few moments, hearing him mumbling about something. He stays there though, offering gifts of dancing and songs. He starts one of his songs, and she opens the door. "Fine, come in." She grumbles, and he gleefully accepts, still singing his songs. She was tired, and not in the mood to deal with him.

The moment she lay in bed was the second the jester joined her. She glared at him, and he just smiled. She wasn't all that mad at him to be honest, and he knew it, he knew she felt the same, it just took her time. Next time though, she would be the one on top.


End file.
